


The Love Bug

by BigGhost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, They/Them, theyre not really in a relationship but he says i love you lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: You are a cleaner working at The Citadel, and Ignis interrupts your peaceful work time by chasing after a bug in his office, then calling you about it.





	The Love Bug

Cleaning The Citadel may not be the most glamorous job, but it pays well enough and is relaxing.  The place is so big and luxurious that getting lost isn’t boring, and cleaners get assigned to their area and don’t have to be reassigned often.  That said, being assigned the royal quarters and the offices isn’t so bad.

The job to clean the royal wing is a lonely one.  Only one cleaner is assigned to the area at a time; you assume this is because if anything were to happen, there would only be need to question one person.  The exchange for a well-paying, peaceful maid job is that anything you find in the royal quarters is top secret.

Not that running around telling everyone about Prince Noctis’ choice in underwear was your priority.  You like your job enough to stay silent about it.

That said, though, you do wish that Prince Noctis would at least  _ try  _ to aim for the trash can, but you can’t tell him that.  It isn’t as bad now since he’s started living on his own in a luxury apartment a few minutes away; but still, the time the prince  _ does  _ spend in here gives him plenty of time to amass his nest of clothes and a neat pile of trash.

However, Prince Noctis’ room is  _ nothing  _ compared to his father.

Other than the royal family’s apparent genetic allergy to cleaning their rooms, The Citadel is spacious and quiet.  For the most part, your day is spent in a calm peace.

The balcony doors are open and let in a cool breeze.  Birds flying by make quiet chirps and songs to keep  you company.  The low hum of the vacuum makes a pleasant, consistent sound in the room.

_ Bang!  Bang! _

. . .

_ Bang! _

You shut off the vacuum and look around, bewildered.  What the hell is that?  It sounds like it’s coming from down the hall.  For a long few moments, it’s silent.  You turn on the vacuum and try to go back to cleaning, assuming that perhaps one of the guards knocked something over, and if that’s the case, you’ll have to clean it up on this shift anyway.  You hear it again, _bang_ , and immediately shut off the vacuum.  You huff irritably, stand the vacuum upright, and march off, ready to go find out who dares make this much racket on such a nice, quiet day.

_ Ring ring! _

Why?

_ Ring ring! _

Who could possibly be calling at this hour?  It isn’t even lunch time yet, and none of your friends outside of The Citadel should be off work.  Friends in The Citadel know better than to call you while the cleaning rounds are running.

You pull your phone out of your back pocket and stare at the screen.

_ Ignis Scientia _

Oh, Mr. Scientia.  He had insisted on having your number when you got your assignment to His Majesty’s and Prince Noctis’ rooms, so that should anything come up concerning Noctis that you needed to ask him about (or vice versa), he was only a phone call away.  You’d texted him maybe once or twice when you’d started the job a couple of years ago to ask him which laundry detergent Noctis preferred, and one other time to ask if you were allowed to move the piles of documents with the royal seal over to the desk.  You are on friendly terms, if nothing else out of the strict politeness Ignis seemed to have carved into his personality, and he’d brought you the leftovers of food he’d made for Noctis as thanks for cleaning his room alone without complaint (which had apparently been a problem for the lone cleaners assigned to the royal bedrooms).  You assume that means he, at least, isn’t going to kill you in your sleep.

You are both on good co-worker terms, but you’d never outright called each other.

But...well, first time for everything.

“Mr. Scientia,” you say, pulling the phone to your ear.

“Ah, good you picked up.  I was hoping, perhaps you had a bug spray?” he asks, sounding like he was out of breath and growing impatient.

“Oh, that’s you making all that noise?” you tease.   


You hear him sigh.  “Apologies.  I was chasing a rather…  _ sturdy _ insect.

You look over to your cart of cleaning supplies.  Rags, paper towels, window cleaner, wood polish, clean linens, linen spray, new soap bars, toilet paper, a broom, a  _ broken  _ broom, probably a bag of candy stuffed somewhere in there…

Finally, you spot a can of mild bug killer.  It’s enough to kill an ant.  Maybe.  You shake it a little, not even half empty.  The Citadel is incredibly clean (ahem) and there is little use for bug sprays, but it doesn’t hurt to have it with you.

“Uhh yeah, I have some.  Mild stuff, though.  You want me to bring it to you?”  You suppose Noctis’ room could wait.  You were more than half done, and Regis’ room was the true challenge.  The guest rooms and adjacent studies would take maybe fifteen minutes each, if that.

“Would it be a bother?  I’m afraid if I take my eye off the creature, it’ll scurry off and I won’t find it again.  I’m in my office, one hall over from where you are right now.”

You open your mouth to say something, but then Ignis starts to speak again.  It sounds just a bit far off, like he’d taken the phone away from his ear, and there’s another voice in the back, deep and gravelly.  “Yes?  . . .  I’m talking to them now.  . . .  Alright.  Pardon me, I had to address that,” he says, speaking to you again.  You assure him that it’s no problem.

“I’ll head over to you to help your bug problem, Mr. Scientia,” you say as you prepare to leave.

“Right, my thanks.  I’ll be waiting, love you,” he said suddenly.

You both stayed quiet for a long, tense second, before you hear a stutter on the other end, then nothing.  You pull the phone away.

CALL ENDED

You stare at the message until it goes back to your phone background.  Slowly, confusion turns into muffled laughter as you try to keep it in.  Stomach aching and face warm with giggles, you compose yourself and toss the can of bug killer up a couple of times before making your way to Mr. Scientia’s office.

It seemed that even the tightwad Ignis Scientia said embarrassing things on the phone just like everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a dream i had, wrote about it, forgot about it, then found it in my folders lol. so i decided to finish it up
> 
> find me (and this fic) on tumblr @ sugarbath!


End file.
